Down Under
by CB.Mako
Summary: Having a bad day? Mondayitis? Here's a dose of K/A from the Mischief and Mayhem series. Can also be read as a one-off / stand-alone story. Originally published inside KAEX Yahoogroup, this two-chapter fic was written by chris and cubbie. Rating M for mischief and sexual innuendos. (COMPLETE)
1. Part One : Fractures In The Facade

**Authors' Notes:**

Originally published inside KAEX Yahoogroup, this fic was written by chris and cubbie. Chris wrote Part 1 in 2013, followed by cubbie's Part 2 in 2015.

Can be included in the Mischief and Mayhem series; can also be read as a one-off / stand-alone story.

Choose your own Keith and Allura version. Whichever the fanfic reader prefers: 80s Voltron K/A or Voltron Force 2011 K/A.

Rating M for sexual innuendos / situations.

* * *

 **Part 1 of 2**

 **"Fractures In The Facade"**

The newly-crowned King of Arus is facing his toughest test yet.

"Got a sec, Chief?"

Keith looked up from his desk and saw Hunk standing at the door of his private office.

"Uh...Sure, big guy. Come...come on in."

Hunk crossed the thick rug emblazoned with the Arusian royal coat of arms, studying the pained expression on his friend's face with a look of concern.

"Keith? Everything OK, bro?"

Keith had to smile at that. Hunk was the only one to ever address the reigning monarch as "bro". "I'm OK," he replied. "What have you got for me?"

"Pidge and I have been workin' on schematics for a new security system for the castle. I think you'll like it," Hunk enthused, tossing a data disk on top of the papers strewn over the king's desk. "You sure you're feeling all right, dude? You look a little flushed."

Realising his face felt hot, Keith ran a hand over the droplets of sweat that had beaded on his forehead. "Yeah, I... I think I might be..." he let out a sharp exhalation, "coming down with something..."

"Stress, huh?" Hunk cast an eye over the clutter of paperwork his friend was working on. "Ain't easy being King. Better go see the doc. Anyway, take a look at that disk when you got time. Laters." He turned and left.

Groaning, Keith leaned back in his chair, one hand over his eyes. He drew another sharp breath. _It's like everybody in the castle wants to see me right now. Can't even get a moment..._

For what seemed like the hundredth time today, he straightened up as he heard footsteps approaching. Lance appeared in the doorway.

"What up, Triple-K?" the brash Red Lion pilot drawled.

"Lance, you know I hate that nickname."

"Why do you think I keep calling you that, Your Majesty?" Lance smirked. "I just wanted to say that the new batch of GA cadets will be arriving in a couple of hours to tour the castle. I thought I'd let Allura know too, but I can't find her."

"She's taking care of something important right now. Anyway, I'm pretty sure she already knows," Keith said, pinching the bridge of his nose and gulping hard.

Lance leaned closer. "Something wrong? You're not gonna puke, are you?"

"I'll head down to MedTech in a bit," Keith mumbled. "Could you let everyone know I'm not to be disturbed for the next hour?"

"Sure thing, boss man," Lance said as he departed.

With a sigh of relief, Keith locked the door from a control panel on his desk. He leaned back in his chair again and smiled.

"Quite a performance, my King," said a sultry voice. "I guarantee you'll never make it as an actor."

Keith laughed and looked down at Allura as she emerged from underneath his desk. "You weren't exactly making it easy, 'Lura."

Allura giggled. "No, I'd say I made it rather...hard." She curled up in his lap.

"So, my Queen," Keith whispered, "are you going to finish what you started?"

"Mmmm. _My_ office this time," she replied, her voice full of mischief.

A wicked smile crossed Keith's face. _It's good to be the King._

 _(TO BE CONTINUED)_


	2. Part Two : Under Standing

Having a terrible (long) weekend hangover? Mondayitis hitting hard today?

Here's the next/final instalment of K/A mischief and mayhem series.

WARNING : M-Rating, for Mature readers. Contains sexual innuendos / situation.

 **Part 2 of 2**

 **"Under Standing"**

"This is the third time this week she has reconfigured her office," Lance complained to his two friends, Hunk and Pidge.

Alerted by multiple technical warnings on Pidge's datapad, they hurried along the hallowed hallways of the Castle of Lions.

Turning a corner, Pidge knocked on an ornate door and walked right in. It was the royal office and it was the largest and grandest office on the administrative floor.

Stepping into the newly redecorated room, the trio halted abruptly, surprised.

"What the hell, Allura? It's like you're in some kind of force field. How in the hell did your holo-screen get this big?" Lance shouted out loud above the high-pitched sound. It was from the static-filled holo-screen, blasting through the surround-sound speakers that were mounted on the walls.

With a blurry and fuzzy screen, the three Voltron pilots squinted through the translucent holographic projection that spanned from one wall of her office to the other.

"We can barely see you, Allura," Pidge hollered.

They were about to cross the threshold when Allura raised her palm, "Halt," she ordered loudly in her most regal tone. "Stand back. I don't need your help. Let me...figure out this technical...holo-screen...setting."

"All on your own?" Hunk asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she declared, tilting her chin up high. She then creased her brow, her eyes intently focused on something on her desk. She found the volume control and the static hiss was a few decibels lower.

"And what's with that desk, by the way?" Lance asked, pointing at her solid mahogany work desk. Her desk was way above her waist

"What of it?" she asked haughtily.

"Standing desk? Really? How could you work behind a desk while standing? Trying to start some kind of trendy office style?" Lance teased.

"Google it, McClain. It's a legitimate workplace set-up backed up by scientific research," Allura replied hotly.

"Touchy." Lance snorted.

"A massive and tall desk and an oversized holo-screen fit for a planetary ruler? Can't argue with that," Hunk quipped.

"Uhm, you okay there, Allura? You sound kind of tense," Pidge observed, squinting through the garbled holo-screen.

"Tense? I'm not...tense," Allura replied breathlessly. Briefly, her eyes appeared glazed, then snapped back, focusing on her co-pilots.

"You sure you don't need help with the tech settings?" Pidge asked. Somehow, he doubted the extent of Allura's knowledge of computer troubleshooting.

"We are all new to this holo-technology anyway. Even I needed to get used to focusing on something that didn't come with a solid computer screen," Hunk conceded. He honestly preferred to work with things that were solid and not something that hovered in the air.

"I'm...fine. Seriously, do you doubt my technical capabilities?" She gritted her teeth, and then huffed out a loud breath. Then, she stood still straight as a rod. "I can...handle this...glitch."

"Do you want us to call the commander?" Pidge offered. "Keith would help you, straightaway and—"

"No!" Allura yelped, cutting him off. "No, I'm...fine. He's...probably busy...fine-tuning and troubleshooting... important tasks of his own," she groaned, hanging her head.

Pidge, who stood between his two friends, nudged Hunk and elbowed Lance. "Do you think she's having one of those girl days?"

"Beats me," Lance shrugged. They were ready to turn around and leave. Helping a bossy royal today seemed an exercise in futility.

"Please, if you could...lock the door behind you," she said wearily.

 **xoxoxoxo  
**  
When the other pilots had left, Allura leaned her head on her dark brown, wooden desk and let out a long, deep moan. She shifted her hand, raising the static volume louder.

Without warning, she threw her head back, her golden hair flowing from her off-the-shoulder pink dress. Gripping the edge of her large desk, she shut her eyes tight, gritting her teeth. Bright sparks appeared behind her eyes. "Oh, heavens," she cried. She felt dizzy and near faint.

Breathing heavily, she righted herself and smiled dreamily. Her cheeks were flushed. With the back of her hand, she wiped the perspiration that trickled down her forehead. She could barely stand. Looking down, she whispered, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," came the reply.

Keith emerged from under the standing desk after straightening Allura's rumpled silk gown. "You are absolutely delicious, wife." He grinned. Standing in front of her, he licked his fingers.

Swooning, Allura was speechless. She should have thought of having a standing desk long ago. Expertly shutting down the oversized holo-screen, she pulled a couple of tissues from her desk and smiled.

"Thank you for devouring me. Again." She gazed at him with sultry eyes while dabbing her husband's mouth.

Keith's utterly sexy and amazing mouth.  
 **  
FIN / END**


End file.
